Blind pleasure
by Yaoifan101
Summary: yuki decides to play a game with kyo that involves a rainy day and a blindfold yuki/kyo okay first attempt at a yuki/kyo fic PLEASE REVIEW


Well it was april also known as the rainy season which was also known as the worst month of kyo's life. It had started off nice and then the sky began to turn grey with black clouds rolling in with distant rumbles of thunder echoing through the sky.

Kyo looked up, everyone was sitting around really not doing much at all and upon hearing the noise kyo automatically knew it would rain. He stood up and retreated up to his room, unknown to him though a certain pair of violet colored eyes were watching him.

You see a certain rat had his eyes on kyo for awhile now and found himself craving that certain cat,...really did you think he pinned him down in fights because he wanted to restrain him ...yeah right. The rat smirked upon looking outside now seeing the cause of why the cat had walked upstairs, rain began to pour down from the blackened sky.

Yuki had been looking for a chance to 'play' with the cat but with kyo being so loud and angry all the time it was quite difficult to do. But at that very moment an idea was forming inside the rats head, yuki could barely contain the grin he felt drawing itself on his face oh he would get to play with kyo tonight oh yes he would.

..................

Kyo was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head he glanced out the window hearing the downpour start he sighed, now feeling the rain starting to take effect on him. He really hated the rain just hated it, as he loathed on about the rain he heard a small 'click' noise.

He lifted up his head to see non other then yuki standing there looking at the cat "WHAT THE HELL-" kyo started yelling but groaned lifting a hand to his head, his head hurt "what the hell are you doing in my room ya damn rat" he asked rubbing his head. He hated being around yuki when it rained, he just hated the rat to see him like this it made him look a little to inferior for his own liking.

The rat was silent though "well ya damn rat are you going to say something or are you just going to stare off into space" the cat growled. Yuki looked at the cat but moved his hand back locking the door "huh" kyo asked blinking in confusion "oy why the hell'd ya lock the door" he asked, but again yuki didn't answer him merely stood there a few more seconds before walking over to the cats bed looking down at him.

Kyo looked up at the rat "well" he asked wondering what the hell the rat wanted, yuki looked down at the cat not saying anything still this was really pissing kyo off "quit starin at me like that and say something will ya, ya girly boy" kyo growled at him. A large flash of lighting flashed though the sky for a split second turning everything white, with it a loud boom followed making the cat jump as it rattled the house slightly.

Kyo looked back over at yuki but widened his eyes in a quick flash he found yuki on top of him /shit he's fast/ kyo thought, but quickly wiped off the shocked expression from his face replacing it with a glare "what the hell are you doing you damn rat get the hell of me" he snarled, struggling under the rat but stopped he was to weak to struggle from yuki. He panted slightly glaring up at yuki "what the hells yer problem" he asked, he saw a smirk draw onto the rats features "now kyo why must you be so unpleasant all the time" he asked.

Kyo stared at him "what the hell are you on you damn rat" he asked "now kyo I really don't think you should be talking to me like that" he said with a smirk on his face that told kyo he was somehow in a mess of trouble, "why the hell not ya damn rat" kyo asked "because" the rat said leaning down closer tot he cats face there faces mere centimeters apart.

"I'm in control now" yuki said kyo looked at the rat but glared at him again "I don't know what the hells wrong with you, but get off of me you psycho rat yer freaking me out" he said "and why's that kyo" the rat asked his warm breath colliding with the cats "hm" he asked raising a brow at the cat under him. Kyo laid there very confused and very unsure of what to do, he glared at the rat "I said get off of me" kyo said again struggling but the rat easily pinned his wrist down above his head, the cats eyes widened noticing he was completely defenseless now.

Yuki grinned leaning down next to the cats ear "now I think we have an understanding, hm" he asked his breath ghosting over the cats ear kyo squirmed under him the cat chuckled licking the cats ear kyo widened his eyes .HELL...since when the hell was yuki gay/ he asked in his head /and why the hell is he doing this anyways shit ...I'm stuck in a room..alone..completely defenseless...with a gay...horny..rat...SHIT/ he yelled in his head.

This was bad this was really bad kyo tried to struggle from the rats grip but he felt his energy draining, he was to weak to fight him off "face it kyo you can't fight me off in your current state" he mocked biting down lightly on his ear kyo winced at his actions.

"Now" yuki started whispering in kyo's ear making the cat shiver at the strange feeling, "we're going to play a little game" he said seductively.

Kyo's eyes widened as the rat said this /game....that doesn't sound good..oh shit I'm ganna get raped aren't I/ kyo asked in his head, but tried to remain calm "what the hell are you talking about" kyo growled "simple we're going to play a game" yuki repeated as a few more flashes of light illuminated the sky rumbles of thunder following .

Kyo blinked as yuki reached into his pocket pulling something out but he pulled it away to fast for him to see what it was "what the hell is that ya damn rat" "part of the game" the rat replied with a smirk, kyo winced at a sudden pain in his wrists and his eyes grew wide in realization.

He quickly tried to move his hands but found he couldn't he looked back in panic to find that the rat had tied his wrists together on the bedpost.

"What the hell's wrong with you" kyo asked trying to struggle from the restraints yuki watched the cat struggle helplessly and smirked at the fine sight laid before him. Kyo looked back up at the rat "what the hell are you lookin at" he snapped at him "I'm just looking at the helpless little kitten before me" he said kyo felt a blush creep onto his face "who you callin helpless you homo" he growled but his anger silenced as he sunk down lower on the bed as the storm worsened.

"Don't worry kyo I promise you'll love this game a lot more then you think " the rat said with a devilish little smirk on his face "w-what the hells that mean" the cat stuttered slightly looking up at the rat "you'll see" yuki chimed reaching into his pocket once more pulling something out "what the hells that" kyo asked "nothing you should worry about" yuki replied "what the hell are you doing you damn rat god what's wrong with you what are you doing to me get off of me" kyo asked in his own panic of what the hell the horny rat was ganna do to him.

"Not a chance koneko-chan" the rat said into the cats ear kyo blushed a dark shade of pink but he jumped as suddenly something was pulled over his eyes and tied in the back of his head he moved his head shaking it "what the hell is this get it off of me" he said "sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that or else I can't play the game with you" yuki said grinning watching kyo struggle like that, damn that was so hot.

Yuki groaned lightly as his pants suddenly became very uncomfortable around his growing arousal. Kyo stopped panting feeling exhausted "now we can really start the game" yuki said leaning down closer to the cats face kyo jumped as suddenly the rat kissed him.

The kiss was hard and hungry "mphh" was the only noise kyo let out as yuki's lips were pressed onto his own the rat tongue slid into the cats mouth the cat was in total shock at the moment /okay lets recap I'm all alone....in a room...tied to a bed...blindfolded.....completely defenseless...with a horny...gay...rat..on top of me...kissing me.............../ kyo's mind went blank he groaned slightly through the kiss in discomfort as the rats tongue slid over the surfaces of his mouth.

Yuki finally departed from the cat for need of air he looked down at kyo who was panting currently from lack of air as well, "w-what kind of g-game is this" kyo asked "its merely a pleasure game...hm its called blind pleasure.....in this game the partner his blindfolded while the other partner pleasure's them...hm but its a known fact that when one of your senses is gone your others enhance...in this case that would be your sense of touch" he breathed into the cats ear.

"Making every touch more pleasurable then the last" he said licking a trail along the cats ear making him squirm he licked a trail down the cats neck sucking on the skin the cat groaned panting /damn....that rat was right/ kyo thought in almost shame....this did feel good. Yuki bit down on the felines neck making the cat yelp at the sudden pain yuki licked the now forming bruise, he leaned up to kiss the cat again this time more gently kyo moaned in helpless pleasure although he hated this and hated to admit it...but this felt good..really good. He heard the rat chuckle in amusement at his actions "its especially a fun game for you my neko because you don't have any sexual experience" he said kyo blushed in embarrassment at hearing the other teen say this "all of these touches are new to you" he said biting down lightly on the cats collar bone making him wince in pain.

"Your body is completely untouched" he said huskily as he sucked on the teen shoulders "until now" he corrected yuki picked up his head looking down grinning at the wonderful sight before him.

Kyo laying there tied to the bed post blindfolded, panting ,glistening with sweat, his cheeks stained a dark pink color.....oh there was no other sight like this "but your way to covered koneko-chan" yuki cooed he leaned to the cats ear again "I want to see more" this made the the teen under him practically shudder the rat chuckled at the boys reaction.

Kyo's shirt was ripped of thrown on the floor /oh my god oh my god what am I doing snap out of it kyo/ kyo told himself /come on snap out of it oh my god I'm ganna totally get raped ...mmm but it feels so good/ he moaned mentally the rain leaving him vulnerable there was another flash of lighting illuminating the dimly lit room. Yuki eagerly ran his hands over the newly exposed flesh causing the cat to moan loudly "you like that huh" yuki asked he could feel the cat trembling with pleasure, as yuki's fingers traced down his sides kyo let out a small noise of wanting.

Yuki ran his hands down the cats chest making the feline arch into his touch "ne neko-chan seems to like this" he commented kissing him once more as this time his hands slid down to the cats pants letting his fingers dance lightly over the cats thigh yuki smirked at hearing the cat gasp and shudder. "Ne do you like that koneko-chan" yuki asked leaning up licking the side of kyo's face "hm if thats what happens when I touch you there I wonder what will happen if I touch you here" yuki asked brushing his fingers over the cats groin the boy moaned loudly trembling.

"Is that what you want kyo" yuki asked licking his ear smirking as he felt he cats arousal grow under his fingers "is that what you want me to do" he asked huskily the cats needing groan answered his question. Yuki let his hand unzip the cats pants and slid his hand under the hem of his boxers the cat jumped shuddering, moaning loudly, squirming and his pants started to come out in shaky scraps. The cat was lost in helpless pleasure the rat grinned at seeing kyo act like this, his touches became light just to see how far he could push kyo over the edge the boy began to groan and moan in need at this discomfort, kyo squirmed and twisted writhing there whimpering loudly.

A loud moan of pleasure emitted from the cats throat as yuki quickened his pace doing it harder this time, he looked at kyo again as suddenly the cat whimpered involuntarily in pain his face twisted in a strange discomfort the cat continued to whimper and whine at this, '"your close aren't you kyo" yuki asked licking his neck, that there was enough to make the cat come, the rat covered kyo's mouth with his own swallowing up the cats yell as he reached his orgasm. Yuki departed once more and removed his hand now covered in a white substance he grinned "what a good boy you are" he said kissing kyo once more.

The cat was trembling after his orgasm his body glistening with sweat he was panting heavily completely spent, yuki undid the blindfold from the cats head as it slipped down hanging around kyo's neck kyo's eyes were closed.

The cat slowly began to open ruby colored orbs he looked up at yuki his eyes half lidded glazed over this sight topped all of the other yuki leaned down once more kissing kyo long and passionately he departed though and then undid kyo's wrists letting them all onto the cats lap yuki stood up "well you should get some rest I'm sure your tired from the rain" yuki said walking to the door "yuki" kyo asked yuki glanced over his shoulder one foot out the door.

"Um...maybe we..could play that game again sometime" he said silently the rat looked at him but smirked "whatever you say koneko-chan" he said and shut the door.

END

**so...how was it okay that as my first attempt at a yuki/kyo fic and putting it online please tell me how it was oh and by the way**

**[koneko-kitten**

**neko-cat**

**chan basically means cute in a way**

**REVIEW**


End file.
